Confession in hell
by meimisaki
Summary: This is about Haruhi confessing her love to Kyon! But when friends and family of Haruhi's start dying, she knows someone wants her dead. Half based off the new movie Sinister. Rated T for violence,blood,gore,cursing.
1. The pool!

**Confession**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys! I'm doing one about Haruhi Suzumiya now! It's going to be AWESOME! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya!**

* * *

I walked into the club room to find Haruhi in my face.

"KYON! YOUR LATE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I sighed, "I was finishing up the Science test."

She put her forehead on mine. I took deep breath, "Ok, you're not lying."

"Wha, why would I be lying?" I decided to give up because no one ever won against her. I placed my bag on a chair and sat down. It was summer and the AC'S didn't work. Isn't that just great!

Haruhi slammed her hands on the table, "WERE GOING SWIMMING!" She laughed.

"To think you could have told us beforehand," I mutterd.

"Hmm, what was that Kyon?"

"Nothing."

"I think that's a great idea," said Koizumi. Everything that comes out of his mouth is always positive.

"Yeah! WHO'S WITH ME?" She yelled.

"You don't have to yell, were right here," I said. Everybody was out the door except me and Nagato who was waiting.

"Are you coming?" She said quietly.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I got up and followed Nagato out.

* * *

When we got there it was PACKED!

"Kyon, Koizumi go find some boxers or something," Haruhi said

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said walking away. Koizumi followed me.

"I have a feeling Haruhi has something for you."

"What?" I said shocked

"You know, young love," He said it like it was no big deal.

"Yeah she likes you," Said Mikuru.

_Oh god please help me, _I thought.

When we finally found shorts, I was drenched instantly.

"SUZUMIYA!"


	2. End of happiness

**HI! I Love Haruhi Suzumiya and a good love story they fit together like PB & J! **

Nagato was next to me. I sighed, why does Haruhi was to be so annoying? I thought.

"HEY KYON!" An all too far miler voice called.

"What?" I said annoyed already.

"We're going to get a snack, do you want anything?"

I thought for a moment, "Na, I guess not," I turned to Nagato, "'bout you?"

"No," She said quietly.

"OK!" And she and Koizumi walked away.

Nagato fiddled her fingers nervously, "What Koizumi and Mikuru said is true she said so low I could barely hear her.

"Is that so…" My voice trailed off

"What's this about Koizumi and Mikuru?" Haruhi said behind me.

The hairs on my back stood up, "Will you stop ease dropping!" I said and turned around.

Suddenly her hands were on my chest and I was pushed backwards and she jumped in.

"HARUHI!"

"Told you," Nagato said.

"Idiot," I scratched the back of my head, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, almost 9," Said Haruhi. Nagato pushed her body out of the water and onto the pavement.

"Hey, where you going?" Haruhi asked.

"It's getting late, I should go home ,"

"Oh, ok bye," Haruhi said

"Yeah we're going to," Said Koizumi and Mikuru.  
"Oh, come on guys, stay!" I begged

"Good luck with **THAT**," Koizumi said.

"Oh god." They walked away leaving me and Haruhi alone. My head went under the water up to my nose.

"Hey Kyon,"

I looked at her, "What?"

She stared at the water for a minute, "Never mind,"

My eyes drifted of her, "Ok, if you're sure." I looked at my watch. "I better get going its 9:30."

"Ok, I'll get going too,"

I pulled and white t-shirt on while Haruhi put on a pair of jean shorts.

"Come on Kyon, you ready?"

I sighed, "Yeah," I followed her out the exit of the pool. The cold wind flowed through our hair. She looked like a fallen angle, and it was beautiful. Since we would be graduating soon, she dyed her hair a darker shade of brown and it looked almost black. And with her white bikini with black hearts it made her look even more beautiful. She stopped walking and I almost bumped into her. A train whistled somewhere behind us.

"Kyon, I um…" she stuttered

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, hoping not what I thought it would be.

She shook her head, "Um do you want to come over?" She stared at the ground.

I just stared at her dripping hair, "Um…"


	3. Hell begins

**Hell begins**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys I'm back! Chapter 3 of KyonxHaruhi! In this chapter the BIG secret is reveled! You probably already know what it is but, whatever! (Lol) Alright, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya**

"Alrig-"I was cut off by a piercing scream. I only heard this voice once when she came to our school to help us with a party in the club room.

"Mom," Haruhi whispered. She was shaking. She slid down to her knees. The screaming continued. Then stopped. Footsteps drew closer and closer. My eyes were wide and I was frozen, I couldn't think strait. The next thing is saw was a spray of blood.

"Daddy?" The man laid next to Haruhi's legs. His eyes were still open. He was fighting against it.

"Yes, it's me, please, don't trust any-"The killer picked her dad up by his hair and stabbed him in the neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Haruhi screamed. Haruhi crawled back into my legs. She stood up fast. Before I knew it the knife was coming down in a stabbing position. I pulled Haruhi away before it could cut her. Her bikini strap fell off her shoulder.

"Haruhi run!" I yelled. We ran in any direction that wasn't blocked by barriers for trains to garbage. The masked killer continued to follow us. We ran into a ally and that was a mistake. Other killers were waiting for us. One of them had a white mask with red stripes and the other had a white mask also but with blue stripes. I looked around for anything to fight back with when I spotted a pipe.

The killers were all looking at Haruhi. _I'm sorry Hauhi, forgive me!_ I ran to the pipe as fast as I could when I heard Haruhi scream. The men had pinned her to the ground. Those bastards. "Get your filthy hands off her!" I screamed, smacking the masked man in the head.

He fell to the ground instantly, blood dripped from his mouth. One man pulled out a knife while the other tried taking Haruhis bikini off. Her shorts and flip flops were off to the side. She tried to smack him in the face but he just dogged it and cut the other bikini strap off.

"Hey over here!" the guy with the red masked laughed. I turned to him just in time or I would be the one on the ground. I raised the pipe above my head and swung it down, HARD. I turned to the man that had Haruhi. The mad had her almost completely naked. I could feel the furry burning up inside me.

"GET OF HER!" I YELLED. Tears streamed off Haruhis face. I knocked the knife out of his hand.

"Nuuh," the man said pulling out a gun. I bit my lip. "You give me the pipe and I'll give you back your girlfriend,"

"Fine, but I want her first," I said.

"No, I want the pipe first, or else," he said pushing the gun up under her chin.

I narrowed my eyes and threw the pipe to him. He pushed Haruhi to me when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and stomach.

"Never trust a stranger!" he said waving the gun in the air and running away leaving his friends behind. I felt Haruhi's eyes on me. I tried to ignore the feeling of blood soaking my shirt.

I turned to her, "Sorry it was the only way," I said gasping for air. I pulled her to her feet when she put her hands on the sides of my head and kissed me.

"I love you, Kyon-kun."


	4. Cry in your own arms

**Crying in your own arms  
**

**Chapter 4**

**To me this is the best chapter so far! I would really like it if you guys would comment on it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya as always**

* * *

"I love you Kyon," she stared at the ground for a minute then collapsed.

"H-Haruhi!" _She probably just fainted_, I thought. I picked up Haruhi bridal style and walked to her house. Luckily I knew where it was. When I got there, I forgot I didn't have the keys. I walked to the back and tried the backdoor. It was opened. I took my shoes off and walked in. I laid Haruhi on a couch and locked the back door. I looked around; it was a tiny but had that homey feeling. The walls were light brown; couches were dark brown with a matching coffee table. I winced from the pain in my shoulder and stomach. My shirt was almost completely red now. I walked to the bathroom and peeled it off. I turned on the water and put the shirt under. _What just happened?_ I thought_. Why would they want to kill Haruhi and her parents? This makes no sense._

I looked at the clock across the room, 10:55. We left the pool only 2 hours ago. It seemed like only 20 minutes ago.

"Kyon?" said a sweet but sad voice. I turned around to see Haruhi.

"Oh, your awake," I paused, "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

"No, I knew this would happen someday, I sorry that I put you in danger," I layed my shirt on the sink and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled out my cellphone and called my mom.

"Hello?" My mom said.

"Yeah hi mom, its me,"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I'V BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Be quite, your going to wake Isuzu." I paused, "Sorry, I was out. Um something happened and I'm going to stay at my friend's house tonight ,ok?"

"First I want to know what happened."

I bit my lip, "It's personal."

"I hope you didn't get someone pregnant."

"WHAT? Now why would I do that?"

She chuckled, "Alright, then see you later."

"Yeah bye." I flipped my phone closed and stared at the image that showed my face.

"So, about what you said before, was just because of the situation we were in or did you really mean it?" I asked.

She was quite for a minute, "No, really meant it, I really do love you Kyon!" Her arms wrapped around my chest. A tiny blue light came from in-between us. I pulled back to see that my gunshot wounds were gone.

"H-haruhi… you,"

"Yea isn't it awesome! I found out about it about a week ago!" She took a slow breath like she was about to cry, "But I didn't even think about using it on my parents, I'm so selfish!" She cried.

I felt my arms move around her waist, "You're not selfish," I leaned against the wall and we slid down together. She cried in my arms. I felt for her, the pain in y heart began to build up. I lifted her chin up to my face and kissed her.


	5. Yuukikun!

**Yuuki-kun!**

**Chapter 5**

**The killer is reveled, kinda. Taniguchi plays a role and so does Kunikida!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya**

5:55 P.M. I walked home, the streets look deserted.

"Yuuki-kun!" I froze. Did someone just call me Yuuki-kun? I spun around to see no one was there.

"Yuuki-kun! Yuuki-kun!" My brain was spinning. Nobody ever called me by that name, ever. I felt hands on my shoulders. I stayed frozen.

"Yo, Kyon," It was Taniguchi. "Man you look like you just saw a ghost, you ok?"

I shook my head, "Yeah I'm fine, what's u-"

"Yuuki-kun!" Hands were coming out of the stores around us. I felt them grab my wrists and ankles.

Taniguchi slapped my face, "Hey! Earth to Kyon!" I blinked.

"Get me outta here,"

"Huh?"

"I said get me outta here!"

"Oh yeah, that's kinda why I came here. Me and Kunikida are gonna hang tonight at my place. Wanna come?"

I put my hand on my forehead, "I'll have to ask my mom, I was out last night so-"

"OMG where did you go?" He asked in a girlish voice. It started to rain.

"Come on," I gestured him to walk back to my house. When we got there, we took off our shoes. My mom was in the kitchen and my dad was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hi," I said to my dad, who probably didn't even hear me. I walked into the kitchen and asked my mom.

"Only if you-"

"KYON YUUKI! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" My dad yelled.

_Crap,_ I thought, _what did I do this time? _I walked back into the living room when my dad slapped me across the face.

"Hey! What was that fo-"I was cut off by my mom's crying? I turned around when she hugged me.

"Mom, get off me!"

"Oh we're so proud of you!"

I blinked, "What?" My dad pointed to the TV.

"Last night, 17 year old Kyon Yuuki and 16 year old Haruhi Suzumiya were walking home when they came in contact in with a killer that had just murdered Haruhi's parents," Pictures of me and Haruhi appeared on the screen. "Soon after they escaped the killer, they ran into a dead end with two more killers' waiting for them. And the 17 year old killed them." The camera was blurry but good enough to make out I was killing the killers. It showed me swinging the bar at the killer's head's. The whole thing lasted about 2 minutes. And then guess what they showed! You couldn't hear what Haruhi said but you could read her lips. Then she kissed me. Taniguchi fell out of the chair he was in. I looked around desperately for the remote. It was on the coffee table. I reached for it when Taniguchi grabbed it.

"Ha! Take that you old hag! You stole my kiss!"

"First of all, **SHE** kissed me! And second, you're a slimy octopus!" I said pointing at him.

"Shhhh," My dad said.

"The killers were Reiji Wulffson, Kiba Shiro, and Hatsu Yagami. All on Japan's most wanted list." The lady took a deep breath. "We want to thank Kyon, and say good luck to Haruhi." She did a little bow, then sat back down and went on to a new story.

My parents were silent for a moment. My dad looked at my mom and she knotted .Then my dad opened his mouth. "Kyon I want to talk to you in private please," His head pointed to the computer room.I held my cheek, _Great way to show how happy you are,_ I thought. I sighed and walked over to the computer room. He closed the door. He pulled something out of his pocket. A gun. "Me and your mom want you to have this,"

I stared at it blankly, "Why would I need it, and you need it for your job?"

"I have plenty of them hidden around the house," I heard Isuzu yell "Taniguchi-kun!", then jump on him. "And I've dealt with them before, it's a huge gang. It's likely they'll plot revenge." I took the gun from my dad's hand and stuck it in the back of my pants.

"Take it everywhere you go, even school."

"You know they have metal detectors,"

He paused, "Then I'll talk to the school," He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the school's number.

I opened the door and walked out to find Isuzu and Taniguchi hugging. My mom stood there smiling.

I sighed. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I took it out, Nagato was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi,"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"The Data Integrated Thought Entity has made a malfunction in Asakura . I am also malfunctioning at the moment, so I do not know if this will happen."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Asakura will try and kill you , tonight, that is all I can say," and she hung up.

"H-hey!" I stared at the phone.

"Who was that?" Taniguchi said behind me.

"Nagato,"

"Oh well your mom said yes, so start packing ya old hag!" He "tapped" me on the back.

"Oww," I wined. I went upstairs and took nothing.

"Alright, know you be careful," My mom said like I was leaving forever.

"Bye," Me and Taniguchi walked out of the house. I stopped. Why didn't the TV show me getting shot? I got shot, right? Yeah Haruhi healed me. Then why…

"Dazen off again, huh?" He pulled his hood over his head.

"No,"

"What?"

"The news had it wrong,"

"What wrong?"

I paused, "I got shot, It didn't show it,"

Taniguchi scratched his head "Maybe the camera froze then but hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"How did it feel?" I stared at him.

"Why?"

" I don't know, when I was little I always wanted I get shot,"

"Your emo" I said walking away.

He smiled, "Isuzu is so cute!" I stared at him because he was 17 and Isuzu was 12.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No, really she is cute, I wonder if she'll marr-"

"YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY SISTER! GOT THAT!"

"Yeah whatever. Oh yeah, Kunikida is bringing his girlfriend since his and her parents are getting to know each other. And man is he lucky!"

"He's got a girlfriend?"

"Yep!"

"Ha, now you're the only one without one,"

"You have a girlfriend?" I stared at him glumly.

"She kissed me! What do you think that means?"

"Well, I didn't know you loved her back, I mean,"

"Ugh," When we got to the house Kunikida and his girlfriend greeted us.

"Hello Kyon!" The girl said. I looked up from putting my shoes. My eyed widened.

"Sasaki?"


	6. Someone

**Call of fate**

**Chapter 6**

**Is it weird that Kyon knows someone that he has "never" met before? Find out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya**

"Sasaki?" I said shocked.

"Oh you two know each other?" Kunikida asked.

"Yes, and for a very long time."

"Oh."

"But you should be dead, you died."

Sasaki tilted her head, "I never died from the crash, I was just in a coma for a long time."

"But I felt your heart, it wasn't beating."

She smiled, "You must have been hallucinating," she looked at Kunikida and clapped her hands together, "Well what are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch some movies."

"What movies?" Kunikida asked

"Hmm, I have the Grudge 2, Silent house, and Fallen angel."

"Silent house sounds boring, Fallen angel sounds to romantic, and that leaves the Grudge!"

"Yes! I always wanted to see that!" Kunikida, me and Taniguchi said all at the same time.

We all walked to Taniguchi's room and he put the disk in the DVD. The movie went by very slow. Everything was in slow motion.

"Yuuki-kun! I'm right here!" someone said. I put my hands to my ears. _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I screamed.

"Hey Kyon, you alright?" Kunikida sounded worried as always.

"Yea," I said under my breath. I jumped when I heard screaming from the TV. This was not scary at all. A girl was just coming out of the ceiling. It made some type of choking sound but deeper, like it got its throat slit.

"MIYUKI, VANESSA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" A brunet said banging on the door! The thing continued to make the chocking sound.

I take out my phone and looked at the time, 7:30. _Huh, this is gonna be a long night…_

"Ahhhh!" Sasaki sounded excited. I turned around to see Sasaki holding a blue butterfly on her finger.

"Taniguchi!" Me and Kunikida said at the same time.

"That must have gotten out of its cage," Taniguchi said taking the butterfly from Sasaki's hand. He walked out of his room. The TV suddenly changed to some tall skinny dud drinking wine with a pretty blonde, a guy in glasses, a guy with a 80's haircut and a Indian appeared on the screen.

"I'm ready!" said the tall skinny dud, walking to a stage with a bottle of wine. _Is he drunk?_

"And now for Sheldon Copper," said the guy in the glasses.

"Ah! Thank you Lenard, but I can take it from here," Sheldon said pushing Lenard off the stage. "Why am I here?" Sheldon said "What a good question Sheldon!" the audience stayed silent. He was talking in 3rd person. "Well I am here to discuss why we are scientist and what we study,"

"What show is this?" Sasaki asked.

"I think it's called The Big Bang Theory," Kunikida said. Taniguchi walked back in.

"Hey Kyon, why don't you invite-"he was cut off by Sheldon saying, "And here's the Anus!"

"Eh, what was that didn't quite get it?"

"I said why don't you invite Haruhi?"

"Ok, I'll call," I pulled out my phone just in time for a call from Haruhi. "Oh hey I was just gonna… hey are you alright?" I heard jagged breathing through the phone.

"Someone is in the house," There was a long pause, "AHHHHHHHH!" and then everything when silent. I stood up and ran out of house. Taniguchi lived far away from Haruhi, but you could still walk to her house from his. I rounded the corner just when a train was passing. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. When the barrier came up. I ran as fast as I could and the barrier didn't even go all the way up yet. Then something clicked in my brain. _Asukura! She's the one at the house! At least I know who it is now, but she's not human. I can't kill her. Shit. _

When I got to her house I opened to door very slowly. I didn't bother pulling out the gun. When I walked in something felt wrong, like it wasn't Asukura. "Oh hello there," It was the head of the computer club dud.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My tone kept changing.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to eliminate Haruhi Suzumiya from this world of course! Now if you'll excuse me," he pulled a knife from his back pocket and his hand was so fast I couldn't stop him. The knife dug deep in Haruhi's palm. She bit her lip so hard she bleed.

"Get off her!" I tackled him to the ground. He was supposed to protect Haruhi, not try to kill her. I punched him in neck, but I was aiming for the head. Sparks sprang from his neck.

"Oh Kyon, you messed with the wrong person!" The dud said in a robotic voice. Haruhi backed up against the wall.

"What are you?" Haruhi asked in pain.

The dud spun his head around in a full ˚360 circle. "Your worst nightmare!" Suddenly the whole back door burst open. And Nagato was there.

"Yuki!" Haruhi said.

"Nagato?" I questioned.

"I am here to eliminate the Espier," She said pointing to the dud.

"An Espier?" Haruhi asked. She looked even more terrified, and I have no idea why. She always wanted to meet one.

"You can't eliminate me! I'm an Espier, I'm immortal!" He was going crazy. Nagato threw me behind her then Haruhi, who landed on top of me.

"You ok?" I whispered to Haruhi.

"Yes, what did she mean by "Espier"?"

I stopped; _could I tell her what Nagato, Mikuru, and Koizumi were? No, she would eventually find out who she really is then. I couldn't._

"Um, I don't know," The room suddenly changed into what looked like a war zone.

"What's going on?! I want to know Kyon!" Haruhi cried.

"I am simply just changing the time plane. In 10 years the world as we know it will be invaded by my own type. Then eventually be destroyed." Nagato said camly. Then turning a bloody hand into a knife.

"What do you mean 'my own type?" Haruhi asked.

Nagato turned to her, "I'm not human Haruhi Suzumiya. I am an alien created by the Data Intergraded Throught Entity. You are not human either."

Haruhi stared at her in horror, "Who am I?"

"God."


	7. God

**God**

**Chapter 7**

**Haruhi finds out who really is. And what happens to Nagato?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya **

"You are god." Nagato said. _Damn Nagato, why would you say that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ My mind screamed.

"W-what? I can't- I can't be god!" Haruhi cried.

"You are, get over it." Nagato said dogging a punch from the dud.

"Kyon did you…"

"I'm sorry." Haruhi expression changed from surprised to extreme shock.

"H-how?" Nagato changed her glasses into a knife and stabbed the dud in the head. Blood splattered onto the ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." He put his hands on his head to stop the pain. The dud swept his hand across Nagato's stomach. He had cut her in half. He had** cut** Nagato in half!

"YUKI!"

Nagato blinked. "I will be recreated in the year 2015. And Haruhi, do not use your powers. If you do, you can kill everybody." And with that she dissolved into dust. I looked for the dud, he had disappeared. The war zone turned back into Haruhi's house.

"So you know who you are now." Haruhi started crying. "Hey, what's wrong."

"I can't be god, I can't."

"Why can't you be?"

"Because, god is god. God is not a living mortal on earth." She opened her mouth. "Wait, does that mean I'm dead?"

I laughed. "You're not dead, believe me, you're not." She smiled a bit.

"So Yuki was an alien?"

"Yep."

"What about Koizumi and Mikuru?"

"Oh, um Mikuru is a time traveler, and Koizumi is an Espier. "

"Are you…"

"No, I'm human." She took in a sigh of relief. An odd silence filled the room; it broke when my phone rang. Taniguchi.

"Yo man, where are you? You were gone for over a hour."

"Oh really? Well we'll be right there."

"Oh you're gonna bring Haruhi?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Yuuki-kun!"

That was it, I had it. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed.

"Hmmm that's hard, but I would say I want your dead body." The girl chuckled. I slammed my hand into the wall, which made Haruhi jump. I grinded my teeth.

Everybody was asleep, but of course I couldn't. My body was aching, my heart hurt from happened to Nagato. _But at least she's coming back, in 3_ years. I drifted off to sleep and woke up to the sounds of bones breaking.

"Yuuki-kun."

"Ngh." A sound came from my throat. My eyes stuttered to under Taniguchi's bed.

"Yuuki-kun." A girl slid out from under his bed. She had brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black and pick tank top with a black skirt. _Is it me or does she looks exactly like Sasaki?_ She was standing in midair now. She smiled at me and opened her eyes, which were midnight black, staring at me. She spun around and frowned at Taniguchi.

"I hate this guy. Why would you like him more than me, anyway?" She looked up at Taniguchi's window. "Well, Tatsumi-san?" The outline of a guy with bloody red eyes appeared. I opened my eyes wider, scared out of my mind. The girl bent over Taniguchi, who was sound asleep.

"So." She opened her mouth, reveling 2 knife sharp fangs.

"Stop." She came closer and closer to his neck.

"Stop!" Her fangs entered his neck.

"STOP!"


	8. Fist Blood

**First Blood**

**Chapter 8 **

**When Kyon wakes up, what does he find? **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya **

My eyes shot open in horror. I felt something drip on my face. I wiped it away with my thumb and looked at it. Blood. The red liquid looked odd for some reason. It looked different than normal blood. I looked at the clock on Taniguchi's door. 7:30 A.M. I sat up; my hand was sitting in something wet. I looked over. Blood. I raised an eyebrow. I looked at Taniguchi's bed. Red. My eyes were filled with deadly horror. Taniguchi was lying in a pool of blood.

"Kunikida, Kunikida." I said, pushing him so he would get up.

"What Kyon?" He said sleepily.

"Taniguchi…" My eyes trailed to the bed of blood. Kunikida's eyes opened in agony.

What? Why?" He whispered. There was a sudden knock on the door. It opened.

"You guys awa…" His mom said before she noticed Taniguchi. She put her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "What did you do to him?" She whispered before she fell to the floor. Her heart wasn't beating. She. Was. Dead.

_Authors note:_

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a brain freeze on this one. Please comment if you like it._

_Thanks to all the people that read this!_

_Xoxoxo,_

_Saki_


	9. Second Decay

**Second Decay **

**Chapter 9**

**Taniguchi and his Mother's funeral is the following week.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

Taniguchi and his mom's funeral was the following week.

I felt like throwing up; my tie was too tight, my head was spinning, my hands were shaking, I was biting my lip to keep from crying. My heart ached. Sasaki was crying. Kunikida let a few tears slide out. Haruhi cried. And the rest of the class. I felt extremely bad for Taniguchi's dad. His life was ruined. I had ruined his life. Just wanted to die. Whoever that lady was, she was after Haruhi, not Taniguchi. Isuzu was crying hysterically, my mom had her arms around her. Though the tears wouldn't stop.

_Why?_

_Why wouldn't they stop?_

_Who did this to us?_

_Who killed us?_

_Who's killing us?_

_Who?_

_Why?_

_What did we do to deserve this?_

_What did we do?_

They lowered the coffin into the ground. That was my breaking point. I finally let the tears out. My hand slide under my bangs to hide my dry eyes. Haruhi's hand slid into mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't cry." She whispered.

"It's my fault he was killed. I killed him." I whispered back. I haven't told Haruhi about the mysterious woman yet.

* * *

"Why did he have to die?" Kunikida asked. He rested his head in his arms. We sat in an old style Diner.

"So what can I get ya?" A plump woman stood at the end of our table. "Sure are dressed fancy. Wedding?"

"Funeral." Haruhi said with her hands in her lap. The woman's face saddened.

"Oh, well sorry for your loss." Haruhi nodded back at her.

"Um, just Coffee." The woman scribbled it down.

"Commin right up."

I turned my head to look outside the window. It was night. Rain poured. Wind violently blew. My eyes focused to my reflection, which looked ugly. Wrecked hair. Bags under my eyes. My eyes focused back to outside. I looked at the bushed violently blowing with the wind. A tiny white face with a long nose appeared in the bushes

_Flash_

I blinked. Nothing.

Suddenly the whole Diner started screaming.

I blinked. Nothing at all.

_Ahhhhhh_

_Ah-_

* * *

_Bagul haunts people. Drives them to their deaths. First it's only one. Then the number starts to grow, and grow, and grow. You cannot stop Bagul's plans, for he is the demon we most fear. His heart is dark and sinister. You cannot kill him no matter what. No one ever lived to tell us what he wants. Or who he is. Or what he looks like. _

_We have done research for decades, but all we found was a symbol. The sun of death. When you see him, you can't escape. He wants you to play his game. He's with you all the time, constantly. He owns you. We was once normal. But now…._

* * *

_Authors note: Yeah yeah, make fun of me. It sucks i know. I'm trying to make this scary and suspenseful but i just can't. I suck at writing horror. So bear with me hear and i'll try to make it better. Oh and head's up, the next chapter will be gory and bloody and evil.  
_


	10. Third Tragedy

**Third Tragedy**

**Chapter 10**

**The face Kyon saw in the bushes is haunting him. It will drive him crazy if he see's**

**It again. How many sins will he commit before someone can save him?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

I had my head in my hands. I could feel my pupils growing small by the millisecond. The image of the man flashed in my mind. _What the heck was that? _I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. It was 2:30 in the morning. My family was asleep, but that image was still in my head. I slowly turned my head, afraid to see what will be there. I looked out the window. My heart started pounding like hell. Someone was standing there. Looking at me. It opened its mouth, which turned into a wide, evil smile … then disappeared.

My heart was screaming now. My **body **was screaming. My brain wouldn't work. _Move! _I told myself. _Move, move, move damn it! _I was running. Now. To Isuzu's room. It was here. In my house. Seconds away from killing Isuzu. My hand shot out and touched the knob when I froze. An evil aura was coming from inside her room. I couldn't open the door. My hand was shaking. It was so evil.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

It stopped.

_Wait, what stopped?_

I looked around. _What was I doing here?_ I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into my room.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" A piercing scream welcomed him into hell. His brain was still asleep. He felt his hand search his desk till it found the trigger. He walked out of his room, walking to 2 sulking people in the hallway. He raised the gun to the woman's head.

"WELCOME TO HELL!" An evil and deep voice escaped from him. The woman's face turned pale with fear. He stopped. The gun slipped out of his hands. His hands jerked to his head.

"Ah…" He choked. His mom looked at him.

"Kyon?" He jerked his head to look at her.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." A man chanted. He held a crucifix in his hand; lowering and high ring it, in the shape of a cross. He repeated the prayer over and over.

Kyon started forming at the mouth and his eyes were turning white.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The evil voice escaped from him again. The woman shrieked He picked up the gun and started to shoot at the Priest. The Priest dodged each and every bullet while still praying. He smiled at put the gun up to his head. Shooting himself many times.

* * *

"Stop it!" A girl screamed. She hugged the boy and a piercing blue light blinded the people in the house.

_ Haruhi?_

* * *

_*Authors note-  
_

_I am so sad with myself for writing this. I totally messed up the main idea of this story. So you people will have to read a messed up story about a cute possessed teenager get exorcised by a old, fat Priest.  
_


	11. Fourth death

**Fourth Death**

**Chapter 11**

**Kyon winds up in the Church and what sinister secret does he find out?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

"Kyon?" My eyes went blurry for a moment. I turned my head to see Haruhi pealing an Orange.

"Haruhi… where?"

"You're at the Church. You were Exorcised." She whispered.

"Where's my family?" I managed to say.

"…their fine…" Her voice trailed off. She leaned in and kissed me.

"Is he awake?" A man asked. Haruhi sat up. I looked up. Koizumi and a Priest stood in front of a pair of large rose wood doors. I sat up and I got full view of the room. Stained glass covered the ceiling. A large painting of God and Adam reaching for each other covered the far wall. Sasaki and Kunikida walked in.

The Priest sat down in a chair near the bed. "Hello. My name's Natsuki Mikami." I smiled at the Priest. "I'll get strait to the point. Um… Where do I start?" He paused in thought, "do you know what you had in you, Kyon?"

"Um, no, Sir." I felt a chill run down my spine.

"His name is Bagul," He whispered. "Do you know who he is?" I shook my head. "He's the most powerful Demon… worse than Lucifer." My eyes widened. I swear I felt something like a high pitched scream run through my ears.

"How… how did he get me?"

"I do not know," Sasaki looked at me in wonder. My eyes darted to hers.

"Me and my fellow Priests suspect that Bagul has been in you from the start, since you were born. But he has decided to make his appearance now. And those people you killed back then to protect Haruhi, I am afraid those were Demons. They chose the side of Satan." I took my eyes off Sasaki to look back at Natsuki, almost chocking at what I had just heard. He moved his Crucifix to my hand. It burned,

"Ow, what the hell you do that for?!" I groaned.

"Watch your language, son." Natsuki's tone hardened.

"I'm sorry." He looked at Sasaki, then back at me and nodded in concern,

"Rest, you'll need it." They all walked out while Sasaki skipped out, smiling. Koizumi stayed standing. Koizumi looked at me with that stupid plastic smile plastered onto his face.

"What?" I lowered my eyes, "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him sarcastically. His smile lasts for a second longer, then suddenly turned serious.

"There's something wrong, about Sasaki," The heavy wooden door suddenly opened again and closed with a loud thud. Me and Koizumi fell silent. We stared at the figure without making a sound. It walked with loud footsteps, like it was carrying waits on its feet. Walking to a fountain with Holy Water in it, the figure looked into the Holy Water which turned Black with each second she looked at it.

"Sasaki," Koizumi whispered.

"Yuuki-kun!" My eyes widened in fear.

"You…"I whispered. Sasaki dumped the Holy Water onto her head. She caught fire. She fell to her knees and looked up into a bloody mural.

"Yuuki-kun. Yuuki-kun. I'm doing this all for Yuuki-kun." She sang. Koizumi crawled backwards in fear. "Because Yuuki-kun is the key to destroy her!"

"She's…" She turned to us and smiled her beautiful, evil smile. Her hands pulsing, ready to destroy anything and everything in her way. Sweat covered Koizumi's forehead. He swallowed forcefully, "the Devil…"

* * *

_ And at that exact moment, only me and Koizumi knew she wasn't human. Only the three of us knew she was the Devil._


End file.
